


Fond Memories [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony Stark sitting in his office looking at a photo of the original Avenger's Team.[For square S2 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Fond Memories [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> (Set in early comics after he takes a break from the Avengers.)
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Old Team” [S2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a complete brain fade while drawing this. I intended to decorate his office more than the solitary Captain America artwork on the wall [Top Left]. But I forgot. I was going to draw a few more artworks, a chest of draws etc. But my brain was just "Yup. Done". <s>(there are marks where I had intended things... Three of them ^^;)</s>
> 
> ... But then again... Tony having Captain America artworks as his sole decor is not too far off base for 616 Tony :I
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
